L R 8
by a kind alpaca
Summary: Hey, are you good at math? You are? Can you solve this problem? L plus R equals 8. Solve for L and R. Can you do it? Can you solve it? RinxLen


**Here's a one-shot that's meant to be cute, but will probably have a lame ending. Sorry...**

* * *

"Len, what's 48 plus 92?"

"...140."

"Thanks."

…

…

"What's 15 times 12?"

"...180."

"Thanks."

…

…

"What did you get for number 13?"

Len Kagamine raised his head and looked at his girlfriend. "25."

Rin blinked. "Eh? How? I got 10." She groaned as she looked over her work again. "Why is math so hard?!" She complained, fed up with all the numbers and variables.

Len laughed. "I feel like I'm just being used for my brains."

Rin shook her head. "That's not true. You being smart is just a perk for me."

Len grinned at her. "Of course, how lucky of you." He turned back to his work and continued solving the rest of the problems.

"Hey, Len?"

"Hmm?"

Rin began to fidget. "I have another question."

Len didn't look up. "What?"

Rin's cheeks turned a rosy color as she shook her head. "Give me a minute."

"Okay."

Rin ripped a piece of paper from her math notebook. She gripped her pencil tightly as she wrote down her problem.

When she was done, she nervously glanced at it before speaking up again. "Hey?"

"Hmm?"

"You're pretty smart, right?"

Len chuckled. "I would like to think so, yes."

Rin smiled at her boyfriend. "You're such a nerd."

Len lifted his head and winked at the pretty blonde. "But you sure as heck love me~"

Rin blushed. "S-Shut up!"

Len laughed at her reaction. "So, what's with the question you have?"

Rin looked down at the paper in her hands. Her cheeks reddened as she thought of what would happen.

Len noticed her discomfort. "What's wrong?" He asked in a worried voice. What kind of mathematical question could get her so distressed?

Rin chuckled nervously. "Here." She stuck her hand out, the folded paper in her grasp.

Len looked at it, puzzled. He grabbed the paper and opened it with curiosity. His blue eyes scanned the writing.

 _Solve for R & L: _

_R + L = 8_

Len furrowed his brows at the equation. "What's this?"

Rin avoided eye contact with the male blonde. "It's a math problem."

Len blinked. "But it doesn't make sense." He argued. "There are two variables and without any other information, we can't determine a value for either of the variables." He explained logically, his mind questioning the validity of the math equation.

Rin puffed out her cheeks in annoyance. "Are you saying it's unsolvable?"

Len nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I would think you'd be able to recognize this as well."

Rin rolled her eyes. "I'm not an idiot, Len."

Len smiled brightly at her. "Of course not."

Rin glanced down at her small soft hands. "You're the idiot."

Len's smile fell. "Eh?"

"There is a solution."

"Are you sure? I may not be a genius, but I'm positive you can't determine any absolute values for this."

Rin stood up and sat next to her boyfriend on his bed. "You're really stupid." She repeated. She took the paper from his hand and let out an annoyed sigh.

Len looked at her. "Me? Stupid?" He asked, slightly offended by her words.

Rin nodded. She got up again and this time, she sat on Len's lap.

Len blushed at the sudden action. Rin wasn't always the most affectionate person, you would rarely see her initiate something romantic. Len was always the one to hold her hand, to hug her in a romantic manner, to whisper in her ear the wonderful words that weren't enough to describe how beautiful she was or how immensely he loved her.

Ah, yes. Len Kagamine was the romantic one here. It took his a whole lot of effort to get Rin's attention, and when he did, he was able to make a way into her heart. He was the one who unlocked her feelings of love, but he certainly did wish she would be more 'open' towards him.

Oh, Len's not complaining. He loved his adorable and shy Rin, it was nice knowing that he was the only one that made her blush like that. He absolutely enjoyed that feeling, and despite the awkward start of their relationship, he's glad of his encounter with his blonde angel.

"Len." Rin called him, her rosy cheeks radiating off heat.

Len stared at her brilliant blue eyes. "Yes?" He wrapped his arms around her waist, making sure she was well secured within his arms.

"What does L mean?" She asked, her voice small and quiet.

Len tilted his head. He thought about it before shrugging. "I don't know."

Rin frowned. "Stupid! What's your name?"

"Len."

"Uh-huh, and what does it start with?" Rin asked, annoyed by how dense the blonde was.

"L." Len answered, still unsure of where this was going. It took him a few moments to realize that the 'L' in the equation stood for Len. "Oohhh." He let out a knowing noise. "So, R stands for Rin?"

Rin nodded.

Len looked down at the paper. "Rin plus Len equals eight… I don't get it." He said, clueless about the answer.

Rin let out a sigh. She grabbed the pencil on the couch and wrote a big eight on the paper. She turned it around and shoved it right in front of her partner's face. "What does it look like?"

Len looked at the symbol. "Hmm..." He mumbled, deep in thought. "Oh! It's the infinity sign!"

Rin nodded. "And what does that mean?"

"Forever."

"Yes, now put it all together." Rin instructed, her face still holding that rosy color.

"Rin plus Len equals forever… I still don't get it." He whispered.

Rin wanted to scream by this point. Was he really that thick-headed or was he just messing with her?

"You're such an idiot." She insulted, her embarrassment reaching its limit. "It's supposed to be a love confession."

"A love confe-?" He blinked at the paper before realize the meaning of the statement.

"Rin and Len will always be together, forever." Rin explained, her voice filled with insecurity.

Len had a blank look on his face. _Rin and Len forever…_

He smiled. He hugged the girl even tighter. "Aww, Rin-chan, that's so cute!" He squealed, warmth entering his body. "I love you too!"

Rin hugged him back, her lips forming a small adorable pout. "About time you got it." She mumbled.

Len took in her scent. This was definitely the best day of his young life. Rin had taken a step and indirectly vowed to always be with him. Oh, how wonderful life was.

"Miku told me I should tell you how I feel about you." Rin explained. "I didn't know how to tell you directly, so I used this."

Len grinned. "Aww, you're so cute! I love you, my dear Rin-chan!" He continued to hold her, his heart beating faster as he thought of the precious smile of his beloved one. "I know it's hard for you to tell me how you feel, I get that!"

Rin didn't say anything. She just slightly turned and buried her red face in the crook of Len's neck. She smiled, glad to have someone like him.

Rin's breath on Len's neck caused his stomach to do flip-flops. "But it's very nice to hear you love me, Rin."

"I-I l-love you, L-Len…" Rin whispered gently, her face burning with shame.

Len managed to hear this, and listening to the melodious voice of his beloved utter those words of love towards him caused him to get all giddy. "Aww! I can't take this much cuteness!" He kissed her on the cheek without any hesitation, causing him to later receive a playful punch from the female blonde.

Ah, life was surely good for Len Kagamine.

* * *

 **Ta-da! How was that? Since it's that season of giving, here's my gift to you! For those who celebrate Thanksgiving and even those that don't, I wish you have a wonderful and lovely day!**

 **Let's see, I have to give thanks for the family I have, the wonderful life I have, and my best friend who I love dearly, despite how annoying he is. And I'm also thankful for all the people I've interacted here with. You've given me the confidence I lacked with my writing, so thank you!**

 **So, this was written while eating pizza. It seems food gives me the best inspiration…**

 **Oh, I don't own any of the Vocaloids. Bye!**


End file.
